Reminds Me
by Ms.WrightingFantasy
Summary: Severus and Remus discuss Harry and Draco's recent relationship development, and Remus connects it to something Severus hadn't thought of. SS/RL HP/DM References.


Disclaimer – Don't own

Disclaimer – Don't own. Just playing.

A/N – Snupin is absolutely my favorite ship. I heart them to pieces. Hope you enjoy!

WARNING – SLASH! Meaning male/male relationships. References to sex.

_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

"I don't approve, Remus." Severus said grimacing at a potion he was currently stirring.

"I'm sure you don't, but that's hardly going to stop them." Remus said smoothly from the chair he had planted himself in.

Severus sighed, pulling out his wand. With an unsatisfied flick the potion had disappeared. "I don't approve." He said again staring at the now empty cauldron.

Remus allowed a small sad smile to grace his features. "Why exactly don't you approve, Severus?"

Severus scowled, finally bringing his eyes to Remus. "You know as well as I do they'll never last. Lucius will kill Draco, and then he'll feed Potter to the Dark Lord."

Remus's smile never left his face. "So pessimistic tonight, aren't we?"

"Don't act like you actually believe that they'll last." Severus said darkly rising from the cauldron and turning away from the werewolf.

He never heard Remus rise from the chair or cross the room. A small gasp escaped him when Remus encircled his waist with his arms and laid his chin onto Severus's shoulder. "We lasted." Remus finally said, rocking Severus back and forth a tad.

"That's different." Severus said quietly. "It's hard for anyone to disapprove when no one knows."

Remus sighed, tucking his face into Severus's neck and giving the raven haired man's neck a light kiss. "I envy them a bit." Remus admitted.

"What?" Severus asked pulling out of Remus's hold and turning to face the taller man.

"Don't you? They're much braver than we were when we were their age, and even now somehow they're braver than we are." Remus said with a light thoughtful frown. "I can't imagine how our friends would have reacted if they ever knew."

"They're hardly brave." Severus growled. "They're foolhardy and stupid. Weasley isn't even speaking to Potter anymore. In my class they sit on opposite ends of the class. Granger always looks miserable and torn. At least we were smart enough to keep things quiet. You might not know how your friends would have reacted, but I do. They would have thought I poisoned you in some way, and they would have killed me. Plain and simple. Both of our houses would have disowned us, and we wouldn't have made it, just like Draco and Potter aren't going to make it." Severus's voice had risen to a shout, and his normally pallid skin was flushed angrily.

Remus hugged himself around his middle and cocked his head to the right. After a minute or so he let out a heavy sigh. "You really don't think they'll last?" He asked quietly.

"Not a chance." Severus said curtly.

Remus sighed again bring a hand up to rub his face. "That's…a pity."

Severus glared at Remus. He knew what the werewolf had just said was bait for him to ask a question. He knew it, and damn his curiosity for wanting to know what Remus was thinking. He narrowed his eyes, still glaring before taking the bait.

"Why is it such a pity?" Severus asked.

Remus gave a light shrug, trying to appear nonchalant, but Severus could see the tips of his partner's lips pointing up.

"It's just that…Harry and Draco remind me of you and me." Remus said, his smile breaking through.

"What?" Was all Severus could manage to say.

"When we were first together. Sneaking off to snog in the library. Abusing our Prefect duties to meet each other after hours. Broom closets were very risqué when we were younger, but I found the two of them practicing with a very erotic picture book. It had poses I had never even heard of." Remus said. Severus swore that the man was smirking.

"An erotic picture book?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. He thought he knew where Remus was going, but the ravenette kept his face nearly expressionless.

"Yes, and I consfiscated it before shooing them to their respective dorms." Remus said.

"I see," Severus said. ", and where is the book now?"

"In my office of course." Remus stated matter-a-factly glancing at his finger nails. "Why? Would you like to look at it?"

Severus smirked. "For educational purposes, I assure you."

"I'm sure." Remus said slowly looking Severus up and then down. "I'll meet you in your bedroom in twenty minutes."

"Why can't I just come with you now?" Severus asked a frown spreading across his features.

Remus smiled and let out a laugh. "We'll need the dungeons thick stone walls. How do you think I found Harry and Draco in the first place?"

_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

A/N – Well, hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. -smirk- Review please.


End file.
